Coming Into Her Own
by Valerian Arvellan
Summary: Drafted into her whites early as an approaching conflict with Karse becomes certain, Valeria Arvellan under the mentorship of Monarchs Own Kestren must learn and improve for what awaits her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first delve into the Mercedes Lackey fandom, chapter one is the worst thing I've ever written but I swear that the following chapters will be better. This is my first attempt at writing a Herald and I am still getting into character. So this is all about Val and her life and I do plan to develop her character, as well as Vancir and perhaps Arahael. The companion of Arahael is who you think it is. This is set between post-Theran and pre-Arden and Leesa reign.

Val groaned as she heard the last comment kindly forwarded to her by Vancir. Why did she have the most irritating companion of them all? Vancir was such a vain little so and so with his comments on her appearance and how he insisted she always looked neat. She was a heraldic trainee, how could she stay perfectly coiffured in the midst of weapons training, riding and running about most the day from class to class.

The red head pulled a brush through her hair and then spitefully braided it messily knowing Vancir would have a fit when he noticed. The companion was the most vain of all the companions and while he did have a right to considering if Val was being honest, he was the best looking of the companions. His coat seemed glossier and his mane and tail the softest than all the rest. Even Rolan had to be hard pressed to exceed the handsomeness of her companion.

Thinking about Vancir made her decide to go to the Companion's field, she wanted to see him. So straightening her tunic she left her room and began to hum as she walked.

Val would never willingly admit it to Vancir, he'd puff up like a type of fish in one of the rivers near the borders and prance about in pride. _Hey, I would never look like a fish, I'd look like a handsome stud, as always._ The companion interjected, feeling horrified at her thought that he could ever be compared to a fish.

Val sniggered. How could she not find him amusing, of all companions it was those comments that made her think she had gotten the best of them. She felt Vancir's presence in her mind and knew that he'd come to her once he got over his indignation at her teasing. She sat on the grass and just relaxed, she had no classes until the afternoon.

Then she bit her lip as her eyes found a rather handsome man. He was dressed in a dark blue, not anything like the guardsmen or blues at the Collegium. His hair was black and fell around his face and his eyes were a unique blue. He was a fairly tall man, reaching at least perhaps six foot or a little more and he filled out his tunic, nicely.

He noticed her, as though for the first time and smiled and greeted her in a voice that she found appealing.

_Someone wants to take a roll in the hay with a certain someone. _Vancir informed her with amusement in his voice as he trotted over to where Val was sitting and nuzzled her hair. Val turned pink at his statement, it was hardly what she had been thinking but the man was attractive but she was a sixteen year old girl, and she was entitled to find a young man attractive. "Shut up Vancir!" Val snapped out loud, not wanting to link to his mind and allowing him to feel her embarrassment, or just how embarrassed she felt. She was embarrassed because now he had mentioned it, she would definitely not be disagreeing.

"Val and over there is Vancir the vain," Val introduced herself and smiled as Vancir turned his back to her. He was quite obviously showing that he did not appreciate her introduction of him.

"Arahael, my mother experimented a lot with naming me," Arahael grimaced as he revealed his name.

"It is unique and I find it rather…pretty," Val answered honestly. It was a unique name, Valeria which was her full name was different but not quite unique.

"I just got back circuit near the borders, it is awful there. My Jisah got hurt badly, so once she was ready for travel we got sent back here for four months leave. "Arahael said absently as the companion mare walked over. Her eyes were ones that seemed understanding and compassionate. No trace of her injuries remained and for that Arahael was thankful, no reminder of the horror he had felt when he felt he would lose her.

Karse and Valdemar were on the edge of another war, for a few brief years there had been peace, thanks to the sacrifice of heroes like Lavan Firestorm but now Karse was growing bolder and deep down everyone knew that the tenuous peace would not last any longer. Karsite raiders were attacking the borders with growing frequency and the few Heralds that ventured into Karse when they felt a call to help rarely returned. Heralds were not supposed to hate but even so they were human and the feeling towards Karse were less than affectionate.

Val was at the stage that when the death bell rang, she like the fully trained Heralds was aware of who died. She had empathy, not overly powerful but coupled with her mind-speech, foresight and fetching which were all strong enough to be used. She was unusually lucky in her gifts, she had several fairly strong ones but she hated foresight. It often plagued her when she least wanted it and they all were horrible visions to have.

So Val, someone who was not particularly quiet was sitting in a companionable silence with Herald Arahael.

_You will be getting your whites within a year and we'll be heading to the borders._ Vancir was solemn as he spoke, there was nothing he could jest about in the thought that his herald was growing up and would soon be in danger. No matter his teasing towards her the love he had for his chosen was undeniable.

Ever since he had come across the scruffy urchin who was barely thirteen he had known that she was his chosen. The righteous in her soul, the compassion that even when she had little was clear and of course her foolish bravery. She was rough and her dislike of authority had made her chafe in the constraints but soon she had settled into a young lady who came on leaps and bounds.

One of his personal favourites was when she had had her first cycle and had panicked. Some companions, particularly males would have shied away and have felt embarrassment but Vancir had calmed her down and told Marla, a pretty companion mare ask her chosen, a senior trainee who Val was friendly with to deal with it.

For a few brief days Val had been grateful to him, he had been her hero and while he knew she loved him, it felt nice for the adoration and love she had showered on him. Then the teasing had returned as normal and Vancir had plenty of ammunition in storage to make the redhead blush constantly.

He watched as Arahael said his good bye to Val and then as Val blushed as he walked away and sighed. He really had to curse with his teasing, his chosen was infatuated. He had been lucky so far because she had not paid much attention to the boys but now he could feel the admiration in his sixteen year old chosen. Inwardly he groaned, hormonal and infatuations were not good mixes, especially when Val and he were so closely bonded. If he ended up finding Arahael a handsome stud one day then he would never live it down.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two was swiftly typed up but considering this is a weekend it is to be expected. Not particularly pleased with it but I figure once I get into writing it that'll pass.

_Sleep little girl_

_Let the dreams come_

_Let the dreams embrace you_

_Let the dreams rescue you_

_Let your fears flee in sleep_

_Let good times spirit you away_

_Go now, go now_

_Don't look back now_

_Little girl run_

_Take what you can carry_

_And little girl_

_Run swiftly_

Bruised and in pain Val slipped into the hot bath and sighed. This was what she loved about Valdemar, well not only what she loved but Val had been born to a Valdemaran father and a Hardorn prostitute and had grown up in the brothel. Whatever the many faults of her mother, she had loved Val dearly. Baths had been cold and few, especially in winter and now the sixteen year old relished hot baths every-day.

Despite the aching muscles and bruises all over, it didn't affect her badly; Benar had always been keen on beating anyone he could get his fists at. The times when he had beaten her badly enough that her mother had screamed and threw herself at him, pounding at him with her fists only to be shoved into a wall and becoming the next victim, her mother had done that to protect Val.

It was her mother that had told Val to chance the streets, when Val was twelve she was nearing the age when Benar would try and whore her out to those who had tastes in young girls. Val had spent about a year living on the streets, her mother gave her coppers whenever she could slip out to see her and Val made some friends on the streets.

So, overall she had compared to her sibling-heralds a childhood that was not brilliant but in the scheme of things a good enough one.

Val hadn't seen her mother in over three years, she wondered if her mother was still alive or if she thought about Val. Vancir had saved her life, a drunk had accused her of stealing from him and had a knife to her throat but Vancir had barrelled into him, she had felt his fury and his reassurance towards her.

The moment he had chosen her, mere words could not describe it because he swept away all her fears and she knew without a doubt that he loved her, he adored her and he would never leave her willingly.

_Of course you idiot, I'd never leave you willingly. Who else would groom me to perfection and plait those lovely ribbons into my mane and tail?_ Vancir told her, causing her to start in her bath and splash water over the side. The warmth in his voice made her smile despite his teasing.

_What? A handsome stud like would have no problem luring a pretty lady to fix you up._ Val responded as expected and smiled as she felt his pride swell at her compliment. _Shush, I wish to bathe in peace and quiet. _She ended their conversation and sank down deeper into the water. _Mmmm…if only Van had hands, I'd kill for a massage._

_If I had hands then I would only massage you if you returned the favour._ Vancir piped up, showing that he had been paying attention to her despite her request. It was a given that a companion would kill for a massage, musicians were favoured because they were often the best at giving massages._ Now get out of the bath lazy, you'll be turning into a wrinkled old prune. No handsome Herald would want you then._ He added slyly alluding to her slight admiration focused on the Herald Arahael.

Val wondered then if it was too late to exchange Vancir for anything that wasn't him, perhaps a kyree. Valdemar was strange in that it had no magic of the sort that Val had witnessed back home, nobody really seemed to believe in it but she guessed that it had disappeared centuries ago for some reason. Even in Hardorn she had heard the stories of the Hawk brothers, who she was not convinced were actually real people.

Nobody in Valdemar seemed to acknowledge true magic.

It had driven Val crazy until she had simply accepted it as part of the charm of the country that had become her home. She loved Valdemar, here even the lowest beggar had rights and the Heralds loved their people and were not out to simply for power and gold.

Hardorn had a good King but his influence did not extend well enough to the borders for the lower classes to be protected. The law-keepers were open to bribery and often took part in beatings, just because they were able to without any backlash. However, Heralds were incorruptible unlike those who kept the laws in Hardorn.

Val stood slowly, shivering as the cold air hit her bare skin, goose bumps visible as she stepped out the bath. Grabbing the towel from where she had left it hanging she wrapped it around her. Droplets of the water, lukewarm water now dripped to the ground. Letting the towel slip down, she grabbed it and began to dry herself, glad that she hadn't washed her hair. She hated how long it took her hair to dry.

Her hair was red; it was a crimson red that she was sure would end up killing her one day. She had experimented with dyes two years before, with embarrassing results. She had promised to never attempt it again because she had spent ages trying to return her hair to normal. Thankfully Housekeeper Lorna had be nifty with dyes and set it right. Van loved her hair colour, he always told her how pretty it was, when they were not in their teasing moods.

It took three minutes for her to dress and fix her hair in a loose bun. Let the water drain from the bath and leave the baths. Stifling a yawn she headed towards her room, hoping to catch some sleep.

* * *

Tomas Arvellan, the name of her father an unmarried guardsman who had a good reputation. Time and time again she tried to let the courage to meet him surface but she had never been able to. She knew where he was stationed and where he lived; he was a minor noble and owned a small estate that his widowed sister kept in order.

It was ridiculous that a heraldic trainee was fearful to talk to her own father but as it were she was terrified. Oh, she would rather face the Karsite army than face him. It was cowardly and un-herald like.

She guessed that she had inherited his appearance. Her mother was a typical brown haired and brown eyed woman typical of Hardorn and had always fondly recalled Tomas as a gentleman who she had masqueraded as a stall assistant so to hide the fact she was a prostitute and found herself not in love but fond of.

It was the first day of the break and she was wrestling with the idea of returning to Hardorn which Vancir had promptly told her was not wise and told her he had no intention of taking her. In retrospect Vancir had been right, her part of Hardorn was close to the Karsite border and a demon-rider or whatever they were calling Vancir or her would be overly dangerous especially when she was a trainee.

She also didn't even know if her mother was still alive, she could have caught any disease that went around or some Highborn took liberties which went too far. If she was less pessimistic than she could hope her mother had found work with a midwife or as a domestic servant now that she no longer had Val to take care of.

Friends, she had good friends within the Collegium, Edith from the healers who was in appearance quite meek but in personality assertive; Kale who ruled bardic with his overabundance of bardic gift and talent; Melena who was in blues but for a highborn sweet natured and unspoilt; Staven who was a fellow heraldic trainee who was particularly skilled in fetching and far sight; Lillian was another heraldic student and one of the sweetest natured people that Val had ever met.

Melena and Kale had invited her to come home with them. Kale to try and have his wicked way with her, that was what Vancir had pronounced when she asked him what he thought about the invitations but when she found out Staven was staying to avoid being involved with a family matter, she had declined the two invitations.

So Val watched as Lillian, the last of her friends who were leaving left on her companion Destrian after tearful goodbyes and wishes for a good break and turned to Staven who was dry eyed and amused at the emotional display by the two girls.

She had a feeling that this would prove to be an interesting time


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As for the foresight vision described, I made it detailed for the benefit for anyone who happens to read this. Valeria will not be seeing it in such detail but it'd be boring not to describe this battles-scene. What she would be seeing would be flashes of the event, not the written out scene. Staven would be the Staven of The Last Herald Mage book one who is the twin of the tragic Tylendel but it doesn't really matter other than the fact I used the name for his reincarnation. Late update, I know but I've been busy. As for Arahael, he'll probably only be mentioned until chapter ten or eleven.

Panting, to put it mildly and perspiring heavily Valeria dropped the slender wooden blade, weighted to mimic the weight of a regular blade flopped down looking at Staven who was grinning widely. Valeria would never be a great swordswoman like others but she was more than competent and could hold her own, her true skills lay in short swords and close combat. She could throw a mean right hook as well but in short blade work nobody but the weapons master had ever managed to beat her soundly.

The blonde haired seventeen year old herald trainee had been trained in blade-work as soon as he could pick up a training sword and if not for his powerful farsight and fetching gifts would likely be assigned to the collegium as the weapon masters second. Staven Lendell in the war which was yet to be made official would be assigned to the borders to spy on the Karsite army and attempt to fetch documents. Valeria for a herald was quite versatile in her skills, her powerful mind-speech would have her probably in a role that would have her help give orders over distances but it was probable she would be partnered with a herald who possessed a powerful farsight gift.

She was scared; it would be dishonest if she was fearful for only Valdemar, her fellow heralds and the people the heralds had sworn an oath to protect but also herself and Vancir. As soon as the war was announced Valeria amongst others of her age group would be if able to defend themselves be thrown into whites. It was a necessary cruelty and like her fellow heralds she understood and would give it her all.

For King and country, a phrase they all knew far too well and lived by. King Brandon was fifty three and had one daughter and two sons. The oldest son, Kansan was going to be King and the second son was a Herald as well but content to go on circuit. Mara, his daughter was a healer and at thirty one was married with a three year old son. The line of succession was secure.

"Are you awake in there Val?" Staven poked her with a grin on his face.

Val blinked and smiled and laughed. "I was just thinking," she answered her friend. Staven had golden curls and flint grey eyes that coupled with a handsome, almost pretty face and strong body made him a favourite amongst the older collegium girls. Val had kissed him before but they'd never gone further, there was never more than a physical attraction and friendship between them.

His face darkened as he understood from her eyes what she had been thinking about. It was all that the collegium was whispering about, they knew the war was coming. He reached a hand out and squeezed her arm lightly in a reassuring manner. "Let us forget about that for the moment and enjoy the time of carefree trouble-making we have left. Valdemar is strong, you know that Val. No-one has ever brought us to our knees and perhaps this time the Karse will remember that. You'd think they'd have remembered Lavan Firestorm who burnt up their army."

"Lavan was our age, Lavan Chitward, I think his name was. I can only hope that if Vancir and I are to die then we can go out doing something worthwhile. Except incinerating our bodies in the very fire storm unleashed by me seems very unlikely, can you imagine what he felt like? I cannot fathom how extraordinary Herald Lavan was." Val breathed out as she looked at Staven her eyes bright, she loved history more than anything in her academic subjects.

"Don't sound so eager to die, by the gods Val you sound positively infatuated with stories of the past. A Herald alive is worth more than a dead Herald, no matter how heroic their actions." Staven said in a sharp voice looking at his younger friend.

"I want to die doing something worthwhile, when I was a kid I expected to be dead by the time I was twenty four, dependant on the brothel owner for my drugs and a roof over my head, sleeping with at least five men a day and either committing suicide to escape that hell or getting beaten to death. I want to die doing something worthwhile; I would not however stupidly die. I'm a Hardorn street rat, I have more sense than that." The red head answered just as sharply looking her friend in the eyes, her eyes serious and honest. The strange eyes that were a colour that was very unusual, they were silver.

"I'm sorry but let us not talk about all of this, within a year we'll be living it," he frowned and sighed. "Your sword-work has improved a lot, your footwork is very graceful and your defensive skills are excellent but you need to be more on the offensive." He changed the subject as he gave her a run-down of his analysis of the sparring.

Plopping down ungracefully on the ground, Val stretched her arms out in front of her and sighed feeling the comforting ache of sore muscles and taking satisfaction from the fact she had improved reached out to rouse Vancir from his lazy dozing but at the last minute she changed her mind, why not let him laze away the afternoon? He had been up during the night as she suffered from foresight visions. They were a jumble of different times and they involved her for the most part.

_Herald whites splattered with blood and torn badly as Val wielding a sword fought her way through the armed mercenaries. The mercenaries were well trained but poorly equipped and it was costing all of her concentration to defend herself and cut a swathe through the line. Behind her others followed, guardsmen from their uniforms and other Heralds dispersed amongst the battlefield. She felt Vancir, his pain and fear for her and she felt her own anguish at leaving her injured companion while she fought._

_A burning pain erupted from her side and it took every bit of her willpower to grit her teeth, harder and keep her blade moving. She was enclosed too much, her blade was a hindrance. How she managed it, she could not realise but she had somehow replaced her sword with two shorter blades. Now, in her element she attacked confident in the guardsman who would cover her while they cut a way through the lines. For the King, they had to get to the King._

_King Brandon was wavering as he fought like a man half his age but despite his prowess with a blade and his years of experience he was no longer young and he was faltering as the Heralds and guardsman with him pushed themselves to fight, for king and country was all they could think of, from the way their eyes were focused and determined._

_She stumbled, a cry of pain coming from her mouth as she stayed down. A guardsman was stopping to try and pull her out of the fray but despite the part of her that wanted to be safe, to live….she saw as he was getting cut off from the others and closed her eyes. Everything hurt, she hurt so badly and Vancir hurt too. Oh, Vancir, she wanted him with her now but she felt so tired. _

_"For king and country!" The cry was ringing out._

_Those words made the pain sweep behind a door, the pain was still there but she had to forget and get herself up or she'd surely die on the ground. Years ago, so many years ago now it seemed she had decided that if she was to die then she would die on her feet and fighting, what better way to go, other than old and in bed having lived a good life?_

_Valeria Arvellan stood and with a single mindedness and a speed that should have been impossible in her current state made it to where her fellow Valdemaran soldiers were nearly breaking through. She reacted instantly when the very guardsman who had attempted to help her was boxed in by two mercenaries, her short blade going through his neck, killing him swiftly. There was no room for mercy._

_Val supposed to the King and his fighters the group led by a figure drenched in blood must have been a sight that would linger but as soon as they surrounded the mercenaries and Karsite soldiers who had surrounded the King and his bodyguards and fell upon them, killing them if they could, mercy was something left off a battlefield._

_It went by a blur and all Val could comprehend was the cry of a retreat in Karsite and a rider, another Herald pulling her up onto their companion's saddle and keeping her on the companion. Being pulled off a saddle, was it hours or simply minutes later, she did not know._

_"Where's her companion? Did she lose her companion?"_

_A pause. "No, Farah says her companion was injured halfway through and she left him behind our lines to help the guardsman cut a way through to us. Is she hurt badly?"_

_"Not as much as the blood on her suggested but badly enough. She'll be recuperating for a fairly long time but she will pull through and recover to live and fight another day." The Healer said as he finished stabilising the Herald. She would be fine until she could be moved to the behind-the-line healing camps._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was listening to Windrider Unchained as I wrote this, which explains the name which was actually Dark Lord at first. Yes, little puppy Darshay was at first named Dark Lord. Thank the puppy if you actually enjoy reading this fan fiction for this update which was inspired firstly by my dogs as they snuggled beside me as I had a word document up and then to Darshay for giving me an idea to work with. So w new characters and if I were honest I quite like Kestren, a friendly Herald who will probably form a relationship with Val (not a romantic one, obviously). There is a reason I let Val rattle off her little deduction and bring her to Kestren's attention, you'll see. As for update rate, at the least it ought to be twice a month but perhaps more if possible or less if something comes up. I have a rough outline of how I plan the story to go but it just comes out for the most part as I type.

The dog was little more than a puppy and was rather adorable with his head that seemed too big for his body, his fluffy jet black coat and happily wagging tail as he followed Val across the Collegium. She had named him jokingly Darshay and it had stuck. It was actually a nice name and suited the adorable bundle of fluff. His paws were gigantic and Val knew this dog would grow to be massive. The question was what to do with the pup? She could hardly keep Darshay when she was a Herald.

The day had started normally when she and Staven had ventured into town but when a stray puppy was getting baited by a group of kids Val had intervened, it was so cruel. The poor little thing had been shaking so badly and as soon as she had knelt down beside him he had immediately despite his ordeal came over to her on unsteady paws. It had been love at first sight but she really could not keep Darshay.

She had first went to Lorna, Lorna had apologised but told her that while it was fine to keep the dog Lorna could not because she had too much work in which meant she could not spend enough time with the dog. She even tried Andean the cook but he already had a pet cat.

Sarna was another no, the Bardic master bard was apologetic but she was due to be going north soon and didn't think the puppy could manage travelling with her. Sarna had kindly suggested that Val try the Seneschals own and quite easily she had run into him.

Herald Lariat had immediately dropped into a crouch and began to play with Darshay and had been genuinely disappointed when he said he couldn't take the dog because he already had a female dog that was getting old and probably would find the puppy disruptive. The dimple cheeked Herald who at twenty five was still handsome in a boyish way had then decided to accompany her in her search to rehome Darshay.

So that was how herald trainee Val and Seneschals own herald Lariat were looking at Monarchs own Kestren who was fifty eight years old was actually pouted playfully. "You two are ganging up on me, but I'll take him. These old bones Rolan and I are keeping us close to Haven." He said but Rolan who had been getting groomed made a noise that seemed to be amusement and indignation, it obviously meant that he disagreed with the comments that his bones were old.

Kestren was an animal mind speaker and the perfect new owner for Darshay.

Val looked at the puppy now snuggling against the broad chest of Herald Kestren, his little tail wagging and smiled at the sight of the giant man holding a tiny puppy. It had been only a few hours since Val had found Darshay but already he had grown on her. Val had seen Herald Kestren around but she had never spoken to him but he was a very pleasant man and she found him very likeable.

Lariat frowned and with a sigh and looking very apologetic. "His Lordship is looking for me," he cried dramatically referring to the Seneschal who was actually a good man but a workaholic. "He ran into Kaolin and my poor companion is threatening me if I don't come. I'll need to look you up Val, I've not had this much fun in a while. Let me know if you are on any other rehoming crusades." He said chuckling as he nodded at Kestren before jogging away.

Kestren shook his head and chuckled softly. "Poor Lariat, he never gets a break," he said to Val his eyes filling with mischief. "I on the other hand since court has been adjourned for the duration of the break have plenty of time to myself. So trainee, why is it during this holiday you are stuck here at the collegium. I understand most trainees either go home or go with friends."

"I'm Hardorn born Herald Kestren, right at the border with Karse is my home and it is too dangerous for Vancir and me to go. Plus it isn't a nice place, the peacekeepers are either bribed or don't care about what goes on unless it suits them to." Val answered.

Kestren looked at Val closely. "Well, I would never have believed it, you don't look as though you are from Hardorn, if you pardon me from asking, is one of your parents native to another country then Hardorn?"

"Valdemaran father, my mother says but I never knew him and he never knew me." She answered unashamed, no Herald cared if you were born out of wedlock or not, didn't care about your origins and she saw no reason to lie, especially to Herald Kestren, if it was a blue then she might avoid the question because some of them would try and spread rumours.

"Ahh, we're in the same situation. My mother was of Hardorn birth but met my father a merchant and by the time he left, I was on the way. I've met him but can honestly say he was one of the more unpleasant men I've ever met in my life. I found him harassing a young barmaid and when he punched at me, I knocked him out and broke his nose." Kestren chuckled at the end remembering the scene from thirty five years ago. "Unfortunately I wasn't in my whites and I was getting booked by Guardsman to getting a warning when Rolan and another Herald came. I was standing there holding back hysterics at the thought of explaining the whole situation to King Mekel. Brandon found it funny, he was only about eighteen and King Mekel never found out, thankfully." He adjusted Darshay in his arms as the puppy wriggled a little.

Giggling Val tried to imagine the Monarchs own, a wise and respected man in a situation like that and found it hard to believe. Raising an eyebrow she tried to arrange her face into a disbelieving look but failed miserably when Darshay began licking the chin of Herald Kestren.

Kestren adjusted his arms so that Darshay was out of reach from his chin but the puppy was trying to scrabble his way up the older man's whites in order to reach his chin again. "He is a lovely little guy; it'll be nice to have company around my quarters, no matter how many years Rolan has tried to find a way to fit in, he's never succeeded." Kestren said flashing a glance at his companion who was pointedly looking away from his chosen.

Val could sympathise, Vancir had somehow managed to find his way inside the actual collegium trying to reach her, she was ill and in his worry he'd not even thought of what he was doing, only that she needed him. He had given everyone a surprise when coming round the corner was a giant companion.

"Wait, it was your companion who was walking around the collegium wasn't it a few years back?" Kestren asked as he realised he recognised the name Vancir; she had mentioned her companion earlier in their conversation. "That certainly gave us all a good laugh, Rolan didn't give me a break about the fact that he wasn't the only companion who tried to wander inside."

"I was ill and Van was panicking and didn't even realise what he was doing, he just knew I needed him." Val said fondly thinking of her companion, he was out in companion's field at this moment, she was aware of it at the back of her mind.

Kestren looked at the trainee with guarded eyes. She was one of the trainees listed as being candidates for early graduation if he remembered correctly. This sixteen year old would be one of the first to enter the war, he had realised that her bond with her companion was strong because if several years ago her companion had felt through their bond that she was ill, enough that he panicked meant it could only be stronger now. "So I take it you're a mind speaker?" He asked her with obvious curiosity.

"Yes, strong mind speech, foresight, fetching and a little empathy." Val rattled off her gifts, her empathy was not very useful but if she got involved in diplomacy she could use it to her advantage by getting some insight into what the others were feeling.

"A nice little mix but I'd hate to have foresight, a horrible thing to be able to see the future or possible futures." Kestren answered with sympathy in his voice and eyes.

"Yes, it gets so confusing sometimes, what I sometimes see. I see battles yet to happen and there is blood everywhere but none of it makes sense." Val took a deep breath before letting it out as she uncurled her clenched fist. "Herald Kestren, the war is beginning, isn't it?" Val met his gaze with serious eyes.

Kestren nodded, his eyes pained. "There is no harm in me telling you this but negotiations have failed. I expect within the next few days it'll have spread about all of Valdemar, all we can do now is prepare and look to allies." He murmured softly.

"Hardorn has a standing army and the Kings son is known to be hot-headed, if there is a war then he might be able to convince his father that Hardorn should enter the war. Karse is bound to try and snatch territory from Hardorn, it seems wrong that I think that exploiting a country's weakness, especially my native country but Valdemar to me is my home. Even if I spent most my life in Hardorn it is Valdemar I would fight for, never Hardorn." Her voice was just above a whisper as she gave the information, she was sure that Kestren already knew but it was clarifying things for her.

"Emissaries will be sent." Kestren said simply looking at the Herald trainee with respect at her deduction. Rethwellan had actually been who Valdemar had approached due to some disputes with Hardorn forty years earlier but even if King Karauthon had been young then, he remembered and their dealings had been less than cordial due to members of the Hardorn court. If Karauthon agreed to fight with Valdemar than possibly Rethwellan would be honour bound to grant some form of aid because Karauthon was born from a Rethwellan mother. It was not the fact that the girl had thought of approaching Hardorn that impressed him but the way in which she had picked out the best way to approach it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It really just spewed out, honest and do not expect this to be an example of the update rate because I very much doubt I will keep this up. The whole idea of a future Monarchs own is quite sketchy in the books which I've used to my advantage. It is my belief that if a Herald survives losing their companion then they are likely to be chosen again but it is rare because rarely does a Herald survive the death of their companion or if they do end up committing suicide before the chance to be chosen again happens. Also I was on wikia and it mentioned something about the Karsite night stalkers not being seen since Lavan's time. This might make this fan-fiction slightly AU but hey, this is fan fiction after all. The facts don't need to line up exactly. It does seem to be progressing fast at this point but that was my intention. I was planning on drawing out the whole is it true but I ruined it with the last section when I just had to write his feeling.

Kestren looked at the Dean of the Collegium and said honestly. "Valdemar needs her in her whites and on the way to Hardorn. If there was another viable way then I'd never ask this of you or of her but the girl has talent and she was raised in Hardorn, she knows the country well. It has been thirty years since I have last been in Hardorn. If this trip is to succeed I have a feeling we'll need her."

Lenin Numergad shook his head as he stood up to his full height of six foot one. "No, I cannot give a sixteen year girl her whites, she is one of my students and I intend to keep her out of this war as long as I can. I respect you Kestren, you are my friend but she is a girl, she is not ready." He answered pleadingly.

"Lenin she is of Hardorn birth and has empathy, she's proven she has a grasp of tactics because it was her that pointed out that the prince was hot-headed and the best way to approach. She's a defensive swordswoman but is hell on legs with short blades, her bond with her companion is probably one of the strongest I've ever heard of or seen. She'll be with me and you know fine well that in my prime I was the best damn swordsman amongst the Heralds." Kestren argued, he didn't want to do this because he had gotten to know Val, he liked the girl and was attached to her but he had to put Valdemar first. "She is talented and Valdemar needs her."

"Valdemar needed Lavan Firestorm, look where that got him at the age of sixteen. We don't need another Lavan to add to our history, Kestren." Lenin looked tired and older than his years as he slumped back down on his chair as he spoke.

"Unless what you are trying to tell me is that this trainee is a secret fire-starter then I'll be able to keep her off the frontlines until we have the need of every Herald. I have confidence in her; she is a Hardorn street rat which means she is a survivor. I think that Rolan might choose her when I'm dead." Kestren said. "He hasn't said anything and considering that her bond with her companion is so powerful it seems ridiculous but she has the makings of a great Monarch's own."

Lenin raised his head and realisation set in. "You intend to prepare her for the possibility but if you say that her bond with her companion is strong that would make it that she would have to lose…" He trailed off as the rest of what Kestren was implying set in.

"She would have to lose her companion, he would likely be killed in battle and I would be killed as well. It is all that makes sense but you know that by whatever magic King Valdemar wove that these things resolve themselves. I truly believe that she will succeed me." Kestren looked at his friend, his face set in a look of guilt. "Lenin you have to promise me that you will not speak of what I have told you today. Can you imagine the danger she would be in, power plays by the nobles would result in her death by assassination to put us turmoil or if I'm proven wrong her death for nothing." He finished.

"If what you say is true then your reasoning despite my objections is sound. We will need strong Monarch's own because she will likely serve in the reign of our next King. He will need her; it is up to us to help her grow into who she may well become," he let out a weary sigh. "She will be strong and it is ideal she gets good relations with the Hardorn monarchy before. You are being sly my old friend, very crafty."

"How will I be able to look at her and know all this, she'll suffer badly if what we have laid out between us proves true, which it most likely will. She is a good girl, you can see that and this is deception." Kestren closed his eyes and massaged his temples as he spoke.

"I don't like it but she would understand because she is a herald, we put Valdemar first no matter what. I wish you had not revealed this to me, now I too must live with it. I had hoped that she would follow in my footsteps in one day becoming Dean of this Collegium; she has a bright mind and an eagerness to learn," Lenin answered his friend. "Very well, you have made your case. I will bring it up amongst others of the circle and they will likely agree with both of us bringing it up. I will make sure to emphasise on the need for her to be given her whites promptly so you can leave for Hardorn with the next three weeks."

"Thank you." Herald Kestren said quietly looking at his friend sadly. He nodded a goodbye as he turned on his heels and left the office. What he had just set into motion was already causing him regret but it had to be done.

* * *

The whites seemed strange on Val as she looked in the mirror in a daze. She knew that she would be getting her whites soon due to the war but not this soon! She felt no sense of achievement because she was in her whites because of necessity not because she had earned them. She could feel even while shielding herself the guilt and reluctance on the Dean when he had presented her with the whites. That had been two days ago.

It all seemed surreal and Vancir was strange subdued but strangely overly affectionate. He was always affectionate but he was barely even teasing her, instead just conversing with her and it was worrying.

Looking into the mirror she seemed older, her hair was braided tightly but a few strands had escaped to curl around her face which softened her appearance somewhat. On her neck was a necklace that Herald Kestren had given her as a congratulations gift, much to her surprise. It was made by his mother who was the daughter of a famous jeweller in Hardorn and who after her pregnancy out of wedlock had ended up taking up the craft of her father. It was quite simplistic but Val loved it, it reminded her of home.

Staven had gifted her with two well-made and actually very expensive short blades. Melena had bought her leather gauntlets which were both useful gifts now that she was a Herald. The weapons master had drilled her until she was exhausted before accepting her choice of blade.

It was slowly sinking in, she was a herald.

In three days she would be on the road to Hardorn.

_Herald Valeria, it has a nice ring to it? I'm proud of you dearest._ Vancir spoke to her abruptly causing Valeria to start as his voice rang in her mind but she relaxed immediately, his presence was comforting. She could feel his pride for her and even if it was laced with concern and worry, he was proud of her and he was truly the only opinion that truly mattered for her. _I love you Vancir, I'm so glad that I am your chosen because I would not have any other companion but you._ Valeria told him and she truly meant it.

Vancir replied after a silence of a few minutes._ Nor would I have another chosen but you but you know I'd expect you to be strong if you lost me. You are strong Valeria, I knew it when I chose you and truly you are the best thing to ever happen to me, remember that, little sister._

_Wow, this has gotten really sentimental Van but I feel the same. _Valeria answered rather taken aback by his speech, it was so unlike Vancir and had in truth startled her. She felt him shield against her and Val sighed, that had certainly been unusual because Vancir rarely shielded her out except when he was having a late night liaison with another companion. The new herald straightened her whites and left her new quarters in the herald's wing.

A large part of her wanted to go to Vancir but the rest of her wanted to out of sheer pettiness wait until he called for her because of the abrupt way he had cut her out.

* * *

Companion Vancir looked at Rolan and felt jealously. He had known since his rebirth as a companion what his fate was to be but that was before he had met Valeria and chose her. She had been more than he had ever expected and if he was honest to himself he had expected to be bonded weakly to her; he was after all little more than a temporary partner.

Except their bond was strong and he found himself loving his chosen more than he thought would have been possible. She was so full of life, compassionate, strong, brave, and intelligent, his perfect match. He respected Rolan, how could he not? Yet part of him was screaming because Rolan was stealing HIS chosen, it wasn't actually like that but it felt like that to Vancir.

Valeria gaining her whites had sent him sprawling because it signalled the time when their bond would be broken, it was approaching too fast for his liking. It was not even the fact that he would die once more that bothered him, if he died then he would be reincarnated once again but it was leaving Val. Vancir had accepted his fate when he was sent to be a companion but now he would give so much to be the only companion Valeria would ever know.

Rolan didn't know the chosen of Vancir, how could he even think he could be a companion to someone like her? Vancir wasn't thinking clearly but his feelings towards the grove-born stallion were less than pleasant. It wasn't hatred, not exactly jealously but it was complicated.

Vancir took a few steps forward as he ran through his time with Val, he felt joy as he remembered all the times he had spent with her and found much to his happiness very few low points. He had moments that Rolan never would; he had been with Val as she grew up from a little girl into the young woman she was quickly becoming. Rolan would never have memories of Val knocking herself out when she ran into a wall, of Val's first monthly cycle panic, not of her first infatuation with a handsome and older herald and definitely not of her awkward fumbles with a healer trainee which Vancir had interrupted, scaring the trainee off and keeping his herald's chastity intact, although his intention had simply been to embarrass her at the time. _Rolan you don't know how lucky you will be to have her as a herald._ Vancir told the grove-born stallion, some of the enmity from before gone.

Rolan turned his head to Vancir, his eyes seeming weary. _You must remember that I too will lose my herald but I have lost many heralds. You have never been temporary; your bonding is as true as any companion and chosen. It was unexpected but as it were will work out better because she like I will know true loss. I will be the replacement to you Vancir, remember that. _The grove-born stallion replied._ I will cherish her like I have cherished all of my chosen, you know that deep within you. _

Vancir felt shame rise up within him, how could he have thought of Rolan so badly? Even with Rolan making him feel ashamed, he still felt some of the negative feelings from before. _I understand but it is hard to accept, my death is not what affects me so but losing her so soon it is… _The companion broke off and without saying anything else left Rolan standing alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait but got busy with school work and hit a dead-end with six hundred words into this chapter. I obviously got stuck with other work. I'm on Easter break for two weeks and then a week later I'm on exam leave for most of May, so in between studying I will try and get more chapters written.

They had ridden hard, they had to reach Hardorn as fast as they could after-all and return with a definite alliance. Valdemar could alone hold back the Karsite forces but not without losing too much. Hardorn and Valdemar could force the Karsite army to split into two different forces thus weakening them. It was hardly honourable but it was sensible for Valdemar.

Val could see how much the hard pace was putting a strain on Kestren, he was no longer young and if Val was feeling sore then Kestren must be feeling a hundred times worse. There was no chance to speak; the silence was quite nice if she was honest. Vancir was silent as well apart from his comments and her few replies. They were travelling lightly with only what they could carry without impeding their progress

Val sighed softly as she realised that they were approaching a guard's outpost. She immediately felt some relief, they would get boarded there, fed and the chance to bathe aching muscles. Kestren took the lead; it was hardly difficult considering Rolan was the swiftest of all the companions.

Kestren was grinning at the guardswoman. "Aye, these old bones of mine are complaining. No, we're not on circuit but heading to Hardorn on diplomatic duty. "He answered the woman who was making a good impression of a healer annoyed at a patient over-working themselves.

The guardswoman responded with a wry smile. "Alright Heralds, we can most certainly feed you and room you tonight, you've got a good few days of hard riding ahead of you both and I'm sure a good bed and a hot meal will be a foreign concept to you once you leave Valdemar."

Kestren chuckled. "Yes, my good lady it will definitely become a foreign concept. Your offer is most appreciated by Herald Val and I. Since when do say no to free food?"

Dinner had been a hot stew with delicious thick and freshly made bread. Some of the male guardsman had been amazed at the amount Val being so much smaller than them had been able to consume, so had she.

"Jeez, a little slip of a girl like you sure can eat." Guardsman Telos grinned as he looked at the young Herald affectionately.

"Who knows when we'll get another meal like this? Hardorn cuisine can be lacking, you know?" Val replied smiling cheerfully. "There is this awful and salty bread that is popular for some reason but it is horrible, an acquired taste apparently but more like the more you eat it the more your taste buds are damaged."

"You mean kista bread? I love it with pickled cabbage and a dollop of soft cheese," another guardsman piped up sighing dreamily. "Granny made the best kista bread, she'd add a few other spices and herbs into it and it was delicious."

"Hardorn soft cheese is amazing, I mean it is actually quite expensive but well worth the money. Spreading it on freshly baked crusty bread and it is heavenly." Val sighed, she loved Hardorn soft cheese. "Although honey roasted chicken with sliced potato cooked in verin paste is lovely. I've never actually eaten a genuine Hardorn version but at the collegium you get a good version."

Guardsman Telos snickered. "Oh, Jerry here has some good stories concerning genuine Hardorn versions, don't you?" He elbowed his friend who scowled.  
"How was I meant to know that she was married?"

"It might have been her husband a few yards away from her that could have tipped you off," Telos suggested with a grin. "She had a very possessive husband who then broke Jerry's nose." He said in explanation, the grin never leaving his the guardsman did indeed have a nose that had been broken, anyone could tell from the slight bump in the middle and the lack of symmetry in his rather handsome face. He was handsome with dark blonde hair, vivid blue eyes and strong facial features which together were most complimentary. He was also friendly looking with a sheepish grin.

Kestren stood up from his seat in the corner of the room and smiling called over to Val. "Try not to stay up too late; I'm retiring for the night. These old bones of mine need a good nights rest."

Val nodded and watched as Kestren walked out to his assigned bed.

Marin, the only female other than Val in the mess room leaned over to Val. "You'll be rooming in the same dormitory as me, let me know when you want to get to bed and I will take you." She told Val with a kind smile.

"Thank you. " Val said in response.

"So, what is it like being a Herald?" Marin asked, the other guardsman had began to bicker over some sequence of events that had occurred down their last leave.

"I'm not exactly sure how to answer that, I only got my whites a few days ago and life as a trainee is rather sheltered. All I can tell you that to have a companion is a blessing, he completes me,even if he drives me to distraction sometimes," Val said but knew she did not quite capture in her words what she meant to convey.

"I think I understand what you mean: I've seen how a Herald and companion are together, I've seen them in different situations and the bond you share is both amazing and a curse. Without each other, life doesn't seem worth living."

"No, normally if a Herald survives losing their companion they commit suicide and in the case of a companion if they survive they simply pine away. It is kinder for both to die together, much kinder. I could never imagine living without Vancir, he is everything to me, everything." Val responded, the way the conversation had turned had only reminded her of the seriousness of the events in Valdemar and neighbouring countries. Val stood up, looking at Marin directly in the eyes. "I'd like to retire for the night, if that is okay?

Marin nodded and stood up herself and gestured for Valeria to follow her.

* * *

_Oh, I remember crossing here when I was on the hunt for you._ Vancir commentated cheerfully to Valeria as they bypassed the border town. _This lovely lady gave me fresh apple and carrot. I'd enjoy one of those right now._ Vancir commented as they continued on at a more sedate pace. The companion was hinting heavily that he would have preferred to stop at the town but he had been over-ruled. He was still a little annoyed about that fact.

Valeria would have liked to stop at the town. The travelling had already coated her in a fresh layer of dust, grime and sweat. It was beginning to remind her of the days when she was living on the streets. Despite those negatives, she was enjoying the long ride as some freedom. During her training she had been for the most part in Haven, having no family she could visit in Valdemar. Although technically she did have a father, a man who did not even know he had a daughter from a brief affair with a native Hardorn woman.

"How are you holding up?" Kestren called out from Valeria's left side, a concerned expression on his face. Despite his age he had been on long journeys with Rolan many times and would at first hold up better than his younger fellow had no doubt that given time it would be him coming off worse.

"I'm fine and how about you Kestren?" Valeria responded, she didn't want to be the one to admit to feeling tired and aching slightly, riding in Haven was very different from riding out in Valdemar. Her pride would not allow her to admit that she was tired and especially when Kestren seemed fine and he was so much older than her.

"Not bad, if we push ourselves hard enough we will be able to make it across the border and rent rooms at a Hardorn Inn. Lariat says there is a clean one not too far out of the border." The older Herald replied, smiling to himself as he realised that the red haired Herald was being stubborn and not letting him know she was worse for wear. It was to be expected on her first time riding out, he remembered his circuit in the first few weeks.

"Thank goodness," Valeria sighed, barely disguised longing in her voice as the thought of not having to sleep in the open. If they slept in the open they would have to be taking turns at being on watch would make them have a broken sleep, leaving them tired in the morning. While they were not in a race against time to secure the support of Hardorn as Karse had not yet declared war, it would ease the minds of all of Valdemar to have support in this battle. In truth Rethwellan should be aiding Valdemar because of an old treaty, new treaties had been signed and in each of them Rethwellan had wrangled it so they aiding Valdemar was more optional. "I don't want your joints aching overly on the ground." She added quickly.

Kestren chuckled at the obvious attempt to hide her relief. "Of course, I am getting on in years." He agreed with a smile on his face.


End file.
